Conventionally, there are several modes of connection between a robot and an external sensor such as a force sensor.
An example of these modes is a mode in which a robot control device directly imports feedback data received from a force sensor, once performs processing of input information received from the sensor so that the input information can be used for control of a robot, synchronizes the processed information with a control cycle of the robot, and then corrects an operation of the robot according to the input information received from the sensor (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Another example is a mode in which a personal computer imports feedback data received from a force sensor, performs processing of input information received from the sensor so that the input information can be used for control of a robot, and outputs the processed information to a robot control device. In this mode, the robot control device that has imported the information synchronizes the input information received from the personal computer with a control cycle of the robot, and then corrects an operation of the robot according to the input information received from the sensor.